


Not At His Best

by dragonshost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, non massacre au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Shisui was not at his best this night.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Not At His Best

"That was the saddest thing I've ever seen in my life," Sasuke commented bluntly, eyeing his cousin's almost comatose form with deep suspicion. "I'm having a hard time seeing why the elders talk about his abilities so much."

Itachi hefted their cousin a little higher up on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. "Sasuke. No one is at their best after putting that much alcohol into their system." Except perhaps Tsunade of the Senju clan, but that was a rare case.

"He flashed-stepped straight into a tree," Sasuke reminded him with a scoff.

"Admittedly not his finest moment," acknowledged his brother. "And in his defense, that tree was not there last week. I assume we can thank your pink-haired teammate for rearranging the landscape of the practice grounds for us?"

Sasuke flushed heavily and didn't reply.

After a moment of silence, Itachi added, "Try asking him for a spar again in two days."

The younger Uchiha blinked a couple of times, trying to piece together what Itachi was getting at. "Why two days?"

"Because..."

It was at that point that Shisui let out a groan - the only warning Itachi got before his shoe was suddenly covered in vomit. "...Because he'll be doing that for most of tomorrow."

"Gross."

Shisui groaned. "I promise... to never try to outdrink an Akimichi ever again. I swear it on my life. I... I owe you one."

Itachi hummed in agreement. "The concussion probably doesn't help either."

His cousin gave him a weak thumbs up.

"...Fine," Sasuke conceded. "I'll give him another chance to redeem himself."

Itachi tried not to look too amused at the prospect of Shisui wiping the floor with his little brother. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
